


Take One Ridiculous Sorcerer, Add a Prattish Whitelighter

by elirwen



Series: Summer pornathon 2015 - main challenges [2]
Category: Charmed, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Charmed AU, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Arthur, Whitelighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We've been just fine without you, so you can teleport right away,” Merlin says, waving his arms as if trying to get rid of annoying insect.<br/>“It's orbing.”<br/>“What?” Merlin asks.<br/>“The teleporting is called orbing.”<br/>“I don't care what it's called. We don't need any Whitelighter,” Merlin says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take One Ridiculous Sorcerer, Add a Prattish Whitelighter

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly longer version of my entry for the 2nd week of Summer pornathon 2015. Topic: magic of three.

“We've been just fine without you, so you can teleport right away,” Merlin says, waving his arms as if trying to get rid of annoying insect. 

“It's orbing.”

“What?” Merlin asks.

“The teleporting is called orbing.”

“I don't care what it's called. We don't need any Whitelighter,” Merlin says.

“Maybe we should at least concider,” Mordred starts, but Merlin doesn't let him finish. 

“We're doing just fine.”

“A month ago you claimed Power of Three was bullshit, and here we are, defeating monsters together every other day,” Gilli jumps in.

“Doesn't mean we need a prattish angel,” Merlin grumbles. “What's your name again?”

“I'm Arthur,” the Whitelighter says, smiling at him.

 

*

 

“Mordred, Gilli, I need help here,” Merlin shouts, adrenalin from the fight still coursing his veins. “What the hell are you trying to prove?” he directs in Arthur's direction, tearing the shirt around the arrow sticking out of Arthur's torso.

“I'm here to protect you,” Arthur says, his face pale.

“Darklighter's poison isn't lethal for sorcerers, but it could kill you. He wasn't going after me, you stupid prat with a savior complex the size of British Islands.”

“I'm not sure if my healing magic is strong enough,” Gilli says, kneeling down beside them.

“You need to trust in yourself more,” Mordred says, pressing two fingers against Arthur's brow, sending him to sleep. 

“Did you really need to bring Gwaine into this?” Merlin asks while Gilli concentrates on his task.

“He just wants to help,” Mordred says.

“He's a demon.”

They had this conversation so many times, Merlin stopped counting. He can’t really stop his brother from seeing Gwaine.

“It's not like we can choose who we love, no matter what the rules are saying. You of all people should understand,” Mordred says.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Merlin deflects, looking down at the steady rise and fall of Arthur's chest. 

 

*

 

“I can't orb out of here,” Arthur says.

“Useless,” Merlin hisses, closing his eyes and calling forth his magic, except… it doesn't respond. He tries again and again. Nothing. 

He opens his eyes, feeling panic rise inside him. The grey walls of the cave give nothing away, apart from the faint glow filling the place with unnatural blue light.

“Calm down,” Arthur says, placing his hands on Merlin's shoulders. “We'll figure it out. We always do.”

The way he says 'we' makes Merlin feel all warm inside.

 

*

 

They fall asleep against the wall, huddling together to share body heat. 

 

*

 

Merlin jolts awake, feeling a tug inside his mind.

“What's going on?” Arthur asks, sleepy.

“I feel something,” Merlin says, the urge to go distracting him from telling Arthur more. 

He walks through the tunnels, Arthur following him closely. The tug grows stronger, almost unbearable. They arrive at a dead end, Merlin's head ringing with the force of the foreign call. He presses his right hand to his temple, pain-filled exhale leaving his lips, steadying himself by pressing his other palm against the wall in front of him. 

Next moment, the wall is gone, and if it weren't for Arthur, Merlin would fall right through the newly formed entrance.

 

*

 

“What do you think it is?” Arthur asks.

Merlin doesn't answer, fascinated by the weirdly shaped stone in front of him. He lifts his hand to touch. Arthur tries to stop him, but Merlin evades him, his fingertips connecting with the cool smooth surface.

Series of images flash through Merlin's mind, foreign yet familiar. A surge of power soars through his limbs, making him cry out and fall to his knees. 

“Merlin!” Arthur shouts, kneeling beside him.

“Aithusa,” Merlin breathes out.

The stone cracks open. A little white dragon stretches it's wings for the first time.

 

*

 

Things escalate quickly. 

Five demons teleport inside the cave. Two go straight for the dragon, three turn to face them. His usual powers are still locked away, but he can feel something new build up under his skin.

“Don't touch him!” he orders, his voice echoing in the vast cave. Arthur stands beside him, ready to defend him with all his strength, unaware of the change Merlin's going through. 

The demons ignore his words. 

“Your choice,” Merlin says and unleashes the wave of pure power, primal and ruthless. 

It tears through the demons, not giving them enough time for a single scream. Drunk on power, Merlin pulls Arthur close, sealing their lips with a kiss. It's wild and all-encompassing, just like the force radiating from Merlin. Long repressed desires are freed and they make love for the first time on the magically softened floor of the dragon cave, the power slowly retreating inside the hidden place in Merlin's mind, making room for soft kisses and pleasure. 

 

*

 

“What do you mean that dragonlords can get pregnant?!” Merlin yells at rapidly retreating Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
